Hell and Tortured
by aily217
Summary: After Ra's Al Ghul defeat the Joker has decided to target Star City by kidnapping the team's favorite babbling-CEO of Palmer Tech IT-girl, Felicity Smoak. Creating chaos and in the midst of it Joker has decided to take upon himself of torturing Felicity, in a cave. Oliver and Felicity have not taken their first step between the two. Bruce/Felicity or Oliver/Felicity? R&R


**Joker**

"Scream! I crave to hear your torturous screaming!" Joker laughed as he continued slicing surgically across a woman's chest her head down, tears running, and biting on her bottom trying not to cry out and giving her torturer pleasure for her cries. Her once clean hair in a ponytail was now loose and covered with dirt and mud making her hair a darker, her skin covered in muck and blood, her glasses were also gone, and her eyes red from lack of sleep and crying.

She could tell her right eye was extremely swollen and a black eye was now forming, her arms aching from being chained above her head, tightly. Her attire was a bright seductive red dress and she was left in a big white t-shirt with her bra and boy shorts. Her heels were long gone as well leaving them unprotected

She grunted in pain but said nothing as her vision was blackening from the pain.

"What's that?" He asked tauntingly towards her.

"When I get out of this, I'll make sure they'll put you in hole where no one will bother to dig in." She said strongly until he punched her in the kidney, leaving her gasping and coughing for air and causing her to kneel but her hands chained up were preventing her from falling.

"In all my years of bringing mayhem, tricks, chaos, and torture I have never encountered anybody like you. You don't scream; you are fighting to live." Joker said as he was stalking her up like a predator about to attack his prey.

"I don't scare easily, nor do I let anyone boss me around. I'm my own boss and when I tell you are going to suffer those are truths not just some half-assed threats." The woman managed to say without gasping and short of breath, however she was still kneeling trying to hold a balance.

"No, you have some light in you but let's bring in some light in, here shall we?" Joker walked toward an LED lamp and turned it on making the woman bent her down and squinting as the light her eyes trying to adjust the sudden contrast.

She refused to look up because knowing the light is there her eyes are in pain either from a fist to the face or it's the sudden adjustment. Her blonde hair made a curtain around her face blocking the light.

"Torture is amazing, isn't it? I grabbed you and you put up a fight that is what you are known for putting up a fight." Joker walked slowly towards her again. Feeling almighty with the power.

"You can do what you want but I will never stop fighting for my life; no matter how much pain you're inflicting to me." The woman said her head still bent down.

"We'll see but let's see how well you respond to a piece of equipment that I would like to try first." Joker was holding a metal pipe and swinging back and forth taunting and warning her that the pain was going to become unbearable to her.

"But to do what I want to do I'm going to watch your pain and see your reaction, the pain will worsen." He laughed manically like she told him the world's funniest joke.

"Do your worst, Joker. I won't say I had worse because I was never tortured but I will cry in pain, I'm not going to lie but I will be angry and I think you will see it every time you will hit me."

It caused him to laugh his first play was on her sides, coughing up a bit of blood and gasping for air.

"Oh, breaking you is going to be exciting. I have never felt this excited before but I can't wait to find out." Joker yelled out.

The pain that has inflicted towards the blonde woman was unbearable and screams were escaping from her lips. Tears running down her making a path from eyes to her neck clearing the muck caking her face. It felt like an eternity to her but to the Joker it's only been two hours. Hitting her in different places or in the same places but after the second hour he became bored and had given her one last blow in the stomach causing her to kneel hard.

She spits out blood but she felt something warm from not only from her beating but between her legs. She had accidentally urinated herself from that blow somehow, he knew that would happen and it caused him to laugh hysterically.

She felt humiliated but she didn't show it instead what she didn't expect was a punch to her face causing her to black out.

The Joker decided to use the pipe to lift her head up and simply watching her enjoying her tormenting and humiliation.

"I will break her. Felicity Smoak." He promises himself before letting her head drop once again and left to find more tools to continue her torture.

 _A few days ago…_

"Felicity, where are we in finding the Joker?" Oliver walked into the lair as Felicity was hacking into wherever she can possible look for the Joker. After Ra's Al Ghul attack on Starling, another villain decided to take Ra's place.

"We're exactly where we are, Oliver." Felicity said standing and looking at Oliver.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Nowhere absolutely nowhere." She said pinching her eyes from exhaustion and Oliver had his arms crossed around his chest. _Oh, great his in Arrow mode, I really am not in the mood for it but I have no other choice but to deal with it._ Felicity thought to herself internally rolling her eyes.

"I'm hacking into banks, traffic cams, and anywhere I can think of. Captain Lance and Laurel, they're keeping an eye in Iron Heights; not to mention Dig is working alongside with Argus and Roy is hitting the streets trying to find any leads."

"I don't like this. The Joker always has his eyes set on Gotham but in Star City it's unsettling. The Joker is dangerous and whatever he is planning, he's going to make sure the city will bleed as well." Oliver mentioned to her, in return she gives him a look saying _I know, dude_.

Oliver and Felicity never had gotten around about them being a couple it's been mostly trying to keep the city from crumbling down. In fact, Oliver has been hitting the streets and running for mayor all at once. Their new foundry Verdant happens to be exposed, Oliver had decided using Sebastian Blood's former lair which happens to be a campaign office, which is extremely useful for Oliver and it explains he spends most of his time there. Felicity has been busy with Palmer Tech, Thea was dealing with the aftermath of almost dying with Roy.

Laurel was training to continue her mantle as the Black Canary and Sara well she's alive thanks to the Lazarus Pit but had decided to go back to the League to control her bloodlust. Captain Lance well Felicity wasn't sure on that status with Oliver being the Arrow or the Green Arrow but it will take time for him to trust Oliver once again. Felicity enjoys Wednesday mornings because Quentin and later Laurel would join them for coffee; Felicity usually drank her coffee alone but having company with the Lances shows how much she enjoys being with them.

"Oliver, that goes without saying, I know what it is at stake here but you have to let me continue working. Being a CEO to Palmer Tech and dealing with the explosion is a lot of plate right now not to mention you're running for mayor. All I am saying is that it takes time and I already set up alarms letting us know if there is anything weird going on." Felicity continued to type setting up firewalls, triple checking everything looks in order.

Oliver continued watching her over. _How do I get so lucky?_ He was worried about Felicity she may be taking care of her hygiene but he has not seen her eat well for the past few days since the Joker arrived threating Star City. He's been working on his campaign for mayor and then he either trains before going out to stop criminals. He enjoys doing the salmon ladder because he knows Felicity likes to watch him do that and his ego grows a bit bigger, so he takes his shirt off more than usual.

 _I'll take her out to dinner before I hit the streets._ Oliver thought to himself.

"Felicity." He said.

"Hmmm." She responded not really paying attention to Oliver; she was focused on finding the Joker and the code in front of her has her undivided attention.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver intensified her name, asking her to look at him. He felt slightly annoyed that she wasn't giving him the attention, he craves. Oliver was a bit of surprised of himself how possessive he could be with Felicity. Now he knows what Dig meant when he mentioned about lashing out to Felicity when she left to Central City because of Barry. That was almost three years ago and now they're superheroes and good friends helping one and another in case they needed it.

Felicity stopped typing and turned to see him, now giving him undivided attention and earning him a confused look.

"Felicity would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Oliver asked immediately feeling nervous.

"I'm being serious over here, Oliver." Felicity huffed in annoyance when she was pulled out of the code she was working on.

"So am I." Oliver replied, making Felicity snapped her head and shook her head.

"I don't want to read too much into this but are you asking me on a date? Like an actual date? Like a date-date?" She rambled to him smiling at him at the end.

"Should-I mean- the implication of dinner that you-"

"Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments." Felicity cutting him off, saving him and trying not to laugh because Oliver was being adorable.

Oliver lightly chuckled giving her smile that's reserved, only for her, in private moments. He sighed smiling at her and tried again but with confidence.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes." She said smiling at him and nodding at him. They both stared at each other smiling.

"What time would you like to go to dinner?" She asked breaking the silence between them.

"I was hoping before I go out to patrol the streets. How does 8 o'clock sound?" He asked.

"What time is it now?" She asked before Oliver can respond she went to her phone and almost made a choking sound.

"That gives me an hour to get ready!" She exclaims she typed on her computers.

"What you're wearing is fine. You look beautiful." Oliver said, she honestly did look beautiful with her dress.

"Oh, Oliver, you don't understand. And you never will." She sighed dramatically teasing him a bit but she said last bit seriously staring at her computer screen, "It's our first date I went to look even more presentable and memorable." Before Oliver could answer she continues her rambling.

"Not only because you're running for mayor but also because I am the CEO of Palmer Tech, I have someone that gets me coffee. Not that I only use them for coffee, they give me documents, and do a lot for me when I don't have the time. I used to be your EA once a upon a time ago but now I have my own EA which I borrow him time from time. I mean not like that I only meant for work. 3…2…1…Right now I'm running a program that checks the traffic automatically if something is off our phones and the computers well let us know." She types a couple of codes before feeling satisfied on her work. Oliver put a gentle hand on her forearm silently asking her to look at him which worked.

"Felicity I don't care what you wear; I'll still know you're beautiful. You shouldn't worry about the press, all I am saying is that I'm just happy that you'll be eating dinner _with_ me." Oliver emphasized, letting a bit of his possessive side he never once thought he had, thankfully Felicity didn't notice instead she teases him.

"Oliver Queen with no date that can't be thing?"

"When it comes to you, I can't be sure." He admits truthfully.

 _As if I already don't love him enough._ Felicity thought. They stood staring at each other when she decided to break it by checking on her phone.

"Oliver, your pretty awesome at words right now but I have less than 45 minutes to get dressed and I really want to be on time with our date."

"I can drive you home if you want." He offered her but she shook her head.

"No, it's okay I brought my car today. Wait do you meet you somewhere or do I pick you up? Or should we call a taxi or an Uber I heard it's cheaper maybe we should-" Felicity was cut off by Oliver kissing her making her rambles come to stop. Oliver smiled against the kiss and enjoyed kissing her, she felt warm and smelled nice when she was with him. Being close to her made Oliver feel all the baggage was gone and just focused on him being happy. He pulled back before he was giving in he wanted to do this right.

"Felicity as much as I would love to continue this but I want to do this right. Don't worry about driving tonight, I'll take care of everything tonight." He said giving her a last peck on the lips before he took off his shirt and headed to the shower. He heard her breath hitching and mumbled something to do with "muscles".

Felicity hurried home and quickly took off her dress and put on her bright seductive yet classy red dress. She did her makeup lightly only adding red lipstick and semi-curling her hair. She checked the time she had finished getting ready earlier than she expected. That's when Felicity felt something off when she walked into the living room but this time with the light turned on. Nothing.

"I'm just being paranoid, I hang out with too many paranoid people." She said to herself.

"Oh, I wanted say that, dear." A voice came up behind her, she gasped and turned around noticing that the assailant is in fact the Joker.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?" She said bravely regretting that she left her phone in the bathroom.

"I am here to cause chaos and it's starting with the woman who is CEO of Palmer Tech." Joker said raising the knife towards her making her walk backwards to the kitchen.

"Why me?" She said stalling knowing that Oliver would be here any minute.

"I first saw you walking down the coffee shop and I just wanted to ask you out to dinner but I decided to do something else."

"I know I am going to regret saying this but which is?" Felicity said with her hand behind the counter itching towards the coffee pot.

"This!" He yelled out but before he could do anything Felicity grabbed the coffee pot and smashed it against his face making her run towards it. He laughed manically but before she could go anywhere. Joker had tackled her to the ground and started punching her face before giving her a final blow to the face, he whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait to see you what else you can do. At the end, you'll be dead."

The last thing she thought of was Oliver and the sound of Joker's uncontrollable manically laughter in the background.

 _Star City Police Department A Late Press Conference 12:38:35 A.M_

"It's been exactly a week when mayor-elected Oliver Queen was last seen when giving his statement to SCPD when CEO Felicity Smoak has been abducted from her apartment that same evening, believing it to be the Joker's work. Felicity Smoak is the current CEO of Palmer Tech, while working on her current project that will help the residents of Star City to afford housing. We are now live with Captain Lance alongside with District Attorney Laurel Lance."

"Miss Smoak is a close friend of mine and the families, we are working non-stop to find her. We are asking if anyone sees anything suspicious to call it in with our anonymous tip line and to ask the family for privacy. I'll take any questions from the press." Quentin always hated this part he always thought the press were vultures but believed that the truth should always be out in the open even if it was terrible news.

"Do you have suspect on who would take Miss Smoak?"

"Yes, we believe it is the Joker since he has been seen during that time before Miss Smoak was abducted." He answered and pointing to another reporter.

"How do you know it was the Joker?" One yelled out.

"The Joker has a calling card that all criminals would leave and it is now evidence in this case, which is confidential." He responded and pointed to another reporter.

"What was Oliver Queen doing there at that time?"

Laurel decided to cut in when she noticed that her dad was caught off guard with that question. _Really when there's a life on the line they care about that?_ She internally rolled her eyes.

"Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are friends and they are also close friends of our family. We are asking to please leave the family in privacy and once again to call in if you see anything suspicious. That's all we have for the moment thank you."

The reporters all at once started yelling out questions as Laurel and Quentin headed out to his office, he closed the door once they were both inside.

"Anything with the calling card?" Quentin asked her to put a hand on his face clearly tired and overworked.

"I'm having Curtis run a test of any residue at STAR labs in Central City, so far the results haven't come by." Laurel said taking a seat watching her dad. "How are you doing, dad?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You and Sara are practically with her all the time." Quentin sighed.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop you from caring." Laurel stated and waited patiently.

"Felicity is about more or less the same age about Sara, she's like a daughter to me."  
"I know, daddy, Felicity is like another sister I never had. I love her and we will find her. We will bring justice to the Joker."

"Laurel I already lost Sara more times I can count and I am very grateful that you convinced Nyssa to put her into the Lazarus Pit." He stopped for a bit.

"But?" Laurel questioned already disliking the tone of the conversation.

"But I don't want you close to the Joker."

"Is this your way of protecting me? Dad I know how to take care-"

"Take care of yourself, I know, baby. But the Joker is a sick and twisted minded villain, he tortures for the sake of torture. I can't even imagine the torture that Felicity is going through." Quentin said as he got up to hug his daughter, as if she was going to get captured.

"Dad, I know all about Joker's game but if we don't do this, Felicity may not be able to-" Laurel shivered at the thought. Quentin noticed and decided to change the subject by asking.

"How is everyone taking it?"

She sighed and deflated feeling tired herself. "Thea misses Felicity she continues to train and work with the campaign not to mention she is still running her club but in a different location. Roy helps Thea as much as possible but he patrols the streets along with Dig. John is on whole hell-bent on this since Felicity and Dig are best friends, he's working with Argus trying to find trace. He's juggling with family and trying to find Felicity. Oliver is in the worst shape, I couldn't even imagine him finding how her door was busted in and the pool of blood on the floor."

Quentin remembered how Oliver looked so broken when he and Dig found him on his knees by the pool of blood and next to it was a knife cutting through a card. A Joker's card, naturally it was the Joker.

"What is he doing?" Quentin asked almost not wanting to hear what comes next.

"What is he not doing?" Laurel sighed in defeat. All Quentin could do was hold his daughter for comfort and protecting her since she and Sara was born.


End file.
